


Panic Attacks

by TrashBunny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBunny/pseuds/TrashBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup take a break from studying to mess around like boyfriends do. Something unexpected happens and triggers bad memories in Hiccup, Jack tries his best to comfort him. College!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks

Hiccup Haddock was a freshmen is college, living in a small dorm room apartment with his boyfriend Jack Overland. He and Jack have been together for a few months now, they met each other during their last year of high school and over the summer they started dating, making plans to go to the same college. When it came time to leave for the term Hiccup and Jack settled into the dorm together. They both think it has been great living together. Though one of the only disagreements in the dorm is that Hiccup has to stop Jack from ordering pizza every night.

“Hey Hic, you’ve been studying all week, come on, let’s have some fun.” Jack said in a drawled out voice as he cuddled up to Hiccup, who was sitting at his desk with a few open books and plenty of notes. He had started studying when he got home before dinner and continued studying right after. Jack kissed the brunette boy’s ear, sending butterflies in his stomach.

“Jaaaack, I need to study.” He giggled. “Come on.”

“Please.” He kissed his freckled cheek. “You’ve been studying so much.”

Hiccup kissed Jack back and looked at him through his over sized glassed. “I guess I could take a break.”

Jack’s eyes lit up and he grinned like an idiot, it was adorable.

Soon they found the bed, Jack layed Hiccup down gently and started giving him sweet kisses all over his face. Slipping his hands under the freckled boy’s shirt, Jack ran his hands up his lover’s sides, Hiccup squirmed at the touch and giggled at the kisses. Despite being to together for a few months, Jack and Hiccup haven’t had full on sex yet, they wanted to take it slow at first, but that doesn’t mean they haven’t made out a lot or given a few good blow jobs. They really wanted to just enjoy their relationship as it goes on. It was great really.

Jack’s touches got more adventurous as he traced his figure tips lightly on Hiccup’s skin, giving the boy shivers. Hiccup wriggled on the bed and pulled Jack down closer, locking their lips together, he deepened the kiss until their tongues met, rolling against each other as they explored each other’s mouths.

Hiccup ran his hands under Jack’s shirt as Jack teased all over Hiccup’s chest and sides, Hiccup would wriggle and gasp at some of the touches, he was so sensitive. Jack loved it. Hiccup did too, he just wouldn’t admit it. Too stubborn and prideful.

Jack broke the deep kissing and moved to lay kisses down Hiccup’s sensitive neck and collar bone, Hiccup let out a moan of pleasure as shivers shot through his body. “You tremble so much,” Jack teased. “can’t even hold still.”

“Maybe you should make me, huh?” Hiccup smirked biting his lip.

Jack smiled at that, he pressed Hiccup down hard and griped him, he took the initiative to simultaneously cup Hiccup’s groin and bite down on his neck hard. Hiccup gasped “Stop!” and in surprise Jack backed off, panic flooded his mind; he didn’t mean to be too rough, he thought it’s what Hiccup wanted. The pale young man got up from over his boyfriend. “Hic are you okay? I’m sorry” Hiccup sat up and hunching over, he covered his eyes, whimpering into his hands. He started to shake and heave. “Hiccup!” Jack panicked, not knowing what to do or what exactly went wrong. “I’m sorry!” He brought his hand out to touch his boyfriend’s head but at the contact Hiccup jumped and turned away from Jack, he moved to the other side of the bed and curled into himself shaking and hitching his breath.

Jack waited a few moments before he moved over to Hiccup gently and layed his hand on his trembling back, mere minute ago he was trembling in pleasure, but now he was trembling in panic and fear. He flinched and nudged away from Jack’s touch once again, Jack heard him faintly breathing out “..no…stop” under his shaking breath. Jack’s heart was aching, he wished he knew what to do.

“Hiccup, I’m not going to hurt you… I love you.” He set his hand out to touch him but stopped himself.

Hiccup still trembled and heaved, starting to cry painful tears and curled tighter and tighter on to himself, trying to make himself small, trying to get away, get away from everything. He felt sick, he felt panic, he felt pain. The words ‘no’ and ‘stop’ desperately repeated in his mind. But it didn’t.

“Hiccup please, I’m here for you, I love you, I’m so so sorry.” Jack watched as his most important person cried and shook before him. “You’ll be okay, you’re going to be okay, I love you baby, you’ll be fine okay, It’s okay Hiccup.” Jack repeated over and over, trying to do anything he could to calm his boyfriend down, when he tried putting his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder again, but he flinched again, it hurt but Jack didn’t touch Hiccup again after that, trying his best to comfort as much a he could from a distance. “…I love you Hiccup, so much.”

Hiccup started to calm down, his breathing hicing up and down steadier than before as his body started to calm. His sobbing turned to coughing but his body loosened up from the tight hold he had on himself. It took him and few more moments to sit up, still shaking with tears staining his face. He breathed heavily, flushed faced and red rimmed eyes, he sighed. He spend minutes just breathing in silence.

Jack waited long before he asked anything he waited until Hiccup was completely calm, but he was so scared for Hiccup, so worried, he felt so guilty, he just wanted to make his beloved better. The anxiety got to him eventually. “Are you alright?”

Hiccup took a few extra seconds before he replied to Jack. “Yeah.” His voice was exhausted.

“Do you need anything? Um some water, or-”

“No thank you, Jack. I’m fine.”

“Do you want to talk about it Hiccup?” Jack asked as softly as he could.

“…Not right now okay.”

“…Do you want me to sleep on the floor tonight?”

“No it’s okay… will you sleep on the bed please?”

“Yeah, of course.” Jack felt a pang of relief in his center.

Hiccup moved over and put himself under the covers in bed, rolling over to the side close to the edge, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Jack layed down on the bed and stayed on his own side, he didn’t think cuddling right now was appropriate. So he gave Hiccup his space and tried to sleep on his own, though that didn’t go very well until late that night when we was so exhausted with worry his body put him to sleep.

Jack got up later that morning and looked out the window, giving a good stretch and yawn then settling down to cuddle into Hiccup’s back, wrapping an arm around him he greeting cheerfully. “Good morning.” Hiccup breathed softly and returned the greeting. “Don’t you have morning classes?” Jack asked, thinking about it. “I decided to skip them.” Hiccup sighed. Jack thought that was odd for Hiccup to do, but he wasn’t complaining. He got to cuddle Hiccup longer than usual and that’s really great. Then he suddenly remembered what happened last night and raised his arm off of Hiccup. “I’m sorry.” He breathed as he backed up a bit.

Hiccup turned about and said. “No it’s okay…” He cuddled his head into Jack’s chest.

“Are you okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah I am.” He took a few moments to just breath in Jack and rub his face on his chest. “Do you want to know what happened?”

“Only if you’re comfortable telling me, you don’t have to Hic, just-”

“It’s okay Jack, I’m okay.” Hiccup sat up and Jack followed. Hiccup smiled. Jack felt better after seeing Hiccup’s smile, Jack kissed Hiccup’s forehead and he giggled.

“So I used to date this other guy, I don’t even know why I started dating him really, he wasn’t really good to me, he was so aggressive and jealous, he’d boss me around and do whatever he wanted, and I let him kind of…I still am angry at myself for getting into that,” Hiccup paused.

“Hiccup don’t blame yourself alright, you didn’t know.” Jack said, trying to comfort.

Hiccup just sighed. “I thought he loved me, I thought that was love. But he would… force me to have sex with him, I wasn’t comfortable with it and I really didn’t want to go that far with him but… I did. And I guess, I don’t know, something about last night brought the memories back, I just felt helpless and I felt all the abuse over again.” Tears started leaking out of Hiccup’s eyes as he remembered. “and I just felt so afraid, and the panic came back and all the bad feelings an-”

Jack interrupted Hiccup before he could work himself up again. “Hiccup it’s okay, I’m here now, I will never let anything like that happen again, I am so so sorry for what happened last night and we never have to have sex if you don’t want to and we never have to do anything you don’t want to do okay, I love you Hiccup and I don’t want you ever to feel afraid when you’re with me. I love you so much.”

Hiccup sniffled. “Thank you Jack… I love you too.”

“Can I hug you please?” Jack asked.

“Yes.” He smiled brightly.

Jack is elated and he goes in for a big hug and squeezes Hiccup so tight so he’ll never loose him. “Hey Hiccup,”

“Mhmm yeah?”

“Let’s go get breakfast, I’m starving.”

“I’m so tired Jack I want to stay in bed, but you can go okay.” He smiled. “I’ll be okay.”

Jack hops out of bed. “C’mon you.” Jack lifts Hiccup up bridal style. “Let’s get breakfast, you talking fishbone.”

Hiccup lets out a laugh. “Fine fine fine, to the kitchen we go!”

And every night Jack remembered to be gentle with Hiccup, to cherish him and comfort him, to be the guardian that chases away his demons. HIccup would feel better, and the more happy, loving memories he makes with Jack will cause the bad ones to seem farther and farther away. It will all become a painless memory one day. The spaces will be filled with the love and passion Jack gives him, and of course; college work.


End file.
